Surprised Midnight Fun
by darkskyslove
Summary: Edd cant take it, so he takes what he wants and his object of affection ends up liking it. Yaoi, Kevedd, boy x boy. this is pure smut and a little fluff. PWP enjoy!


**This just came to me and then I couldn't stop writing it… it just kept going and going so I hope you like it. Very random. Complete Smut. PWP kevedd YAOI! If you don't like it this is not for you. **

"I just can't take it anymore." Eddward practically screams to himself. But it doesn't matter, he is home alone, as usual, and locked in his room. Edd can't help but talk to himself when he is having one of his 'moments'. "I just cannot stand the way he makes me feel. I need this gone, it disrupts my life in the most annoying ways. Maybe if I had him just once… no Eddward, Kevin would never want you. You simply glance at him, and he gets mad…." Edd finishes mumbling. 'Well who said we need his consent' his brain says and Edd gasps that he even thought that! "I could not do that!...Right? I mean, not only is it illegal but…. It is just wrong! The repercussions, not only to me but to his mental state…." Edd starts thinking… "But if I made it pleasurable for him…."

**_3 weeks later_**

Kevin slips into bed after a long hot shower. 'Practice was tough for a Friday, I don't even have the energy to close the window and get off.' He thinks to himself as he drifts off into sleep, not knowing there is a brainiac hiding in his closet.

Slowly waking up, Kevin tries to stretch and flip over onto his stomach when he realizes he can't move his arms. He opens his eyes and looks around in the dark, noticing not only is he naked, but he can't see anything because he is blind folded, he moves his legs and feels someone at the foot of his bed. He freezes and thinks of screaming before he remembers he is home alone, his father on a business trip. Kevin starts to struggle on his ties trying to move when Edd looks up at him. Edd places a hand on Kevin's thigh and Kevin stills, stopping a shiver from going up his back at the cold hand.

Edd, with a pensive look on his face finally decided that he has to continue now that he started. He stands up, and strips, placing his clothes in an easy accessible spot to grab them when he leaves. Edd crawls up and straddles Kevin's thighs as he leans down, placing his hands beside Kevin's body to prop himself up.

"I must apologize" he whispers into Kevin's ear. "It's just that I could not stand your enticing body, teasing and torturing me so." He finishes as he ruts his already hard cock against Kevin's flaccid one. Kevin shivers feeling himself start to harden as he tries to figure out why the voice is so familiar.

"What do you want from me" Kevin growls and Edd smiles, leaning into kiss Kevin on the cheek, then pressing his lips gently on Kevin's. Kevin presses back harder, and then leans back into his pillow. "Who the fuck are you?" He says.

Edd leans up, sliding his hands up Kevin's chest and rest them on his pectorals. "I suppose it will not matter really if you found out." He replies leaning down to lick Kevin's right nipple, kissing softly before continuing. "It's not like you would tell anyone" another kiss "that a dork like me" another lick "touched you like this." He finishes and starts to softly nibble on Kevin's nipple as his other hand lightly strokes the other nipple, causing Kevin to jerk his hips and groan slightly. Edd smiles blowing cool air on Kevin's wet nipple. Kevin shivers and then realizes who that voice belongs to.

"D-double d-d?" Kevin pants out and Edd stills on top of him before sighing.

"Yes…?" Edd says, he starts to reconsider this plan, for the hundredth time until he feels Kevin rut his hips up into Edd's. Edd shivers in delight and leans all the way down to Kevin's ear again, nibbling on his earlobe and moving down his neck before whispering in Kevin's ear. "I've wanted you for so long. I just couldn't handle all the nights of getting off to you." Kevin groans at the dirty way Edd is speaking. "Thinking about riding your cock gets me so hard, I've had to use the restroom in school because of these dirty, filthy thoughts running through my mind. The distraction you have caused me has led to this point Kevin." Edd finishes sliding his body so Kevin's cock is resting just under Edd's balls and ass. "I truly am sorry for this, but I have no choice. If I do this I might get over you." Kevin groans as Edd rubs his bottom on Kevin's cock.

"Why, ugh, didn't you say anything?" Kevin asks. Edd reaches down to where he left the lube bottle and pours some on his fingers. He shifts, ready to prep himself but decides to answer first.

"And risk not only rejection, but embarrassment and possible abuse? I think not Kevin." He says and then slides a finger in his hole, groaning, he begins to prep himself. Kevin was about to say something about that last comment when he feels Edd doing something on top him.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asks and Edd chuckles.

"Well I cannot just go in dry, that might hurt us both and be damaging." Edd replies and Kevin's mouth dries out.

"A-are you…" Kevin begins, but Edd stops moving and smirks.

"Fingering myself? Why yes, I am and it feels immensely pleasurable." Edd finishes with a purr before continuing, groaning as he attempts to slide another finger in but Kevin requests something that makes Edd still.

"I want to see you." Kevin says, breathlessly. Edd thinks about it but then shrugs, Kevin already knows his identity, so there certainly is no point not to. Edd doesn't say anything, just takes the hand supporting him and slides the makeshift blindfold up revealing Kevin's beautiful green eyes. Edd then continues to slide his finger back inside himself, then his second one, stretching his hole, throwing his head back and moaning openly. As Kevin's eyes adjust to the slight amount of light he sees Edd roll his head back, gently thrusting himself on his fingers over Kevin's cock and as Edd lets out a long moan Kevin grunts, never feeling so turned on in his life, thrusting his hips up towards Edd's ass. Kevin's cock shifts under Edd's balls, which makes Edd look down at Kevin.

"Hurry it up dork." Is all Kevin can grit out, and Edd blushes, thrusting another finger inside himself and decides to amp up the noise. Edd groans and moans and slightly whimpers as he thrusts himself on his fingers, riding them above Kevin. Kevin starts to pull on his bonds, wanting to touch Edd. Kevin never thought much about his sexuality, up until this point he only ever fucked Nazz, and that was once when he was drunk. But the thought of Edd, right now fucking himself on his fingers made him growl. He wanted Edd on him. He wanted to be the one to make the dork scream and moan. "Get down here." He growls out, and Edd looks down at him confused. "I said get down here." Kevin growls out again, lifting his head, and Edd cautiously leans down.

When Edd is close enough Kevin kisses his lips, Edd leans in, moaning into Kevin's mouth as he continues fingering. Kevin sticks his tongue out, and Edd leans back, thinking of all the germs but then decides against worrying and leans back for an open mouthed kiss. Kevin smirks and starts to slide his tongue tenderly against Edd's. Edd is a little shocked at how sweet the kiss is before he lowers his pelvis causing their members to slide together, they both groan and Edd lifts up, panting.

"I'm going to fuck myself on you Kevin. I want this to be pleasurable for you, even if you don't want it." Kevin nods but doesn't think he doesn't want this anymore. It is just that it never crossed his mind, who would think a dork and a jock would end up together like this? Kevin doesn't have any more time to think before Edd grabs his 8 inch cock and, after slicking it with lube, Edd places Kevin's head under his hole. Edd braces himself before he slides Kevin's head inside, it hurts, holy shit it hurts, but it also feels fantastic, so Edd slides all the way down slowly until Kevin is fully inside Edd. They both still, panting when Edd leans his head down to place a kiss on Kevin's forehead, nose then lips, Kevin putting pressure up into making it more of a chaste kiss than just a soft one. Edd leans back and wiggles a bit causing Kevin to moan, flopping his head onto the pillow.

"You're so fucking tight" Kevin half groans out, causing Edd to smile, leaning down into Kevin's ear to nibble on his lobe and whisper, blowing warm air on Kevin's neck, making him shiver.

"It's all for you." And then placing kisses along Kevin's neck. But Kevin stills underneath Edd.

"Wait, you're not a virgin.. Are you?" Kevin asks, moaning slightly when Edd finds a sensitive spot.

"Yes, but don't worry about this, I can handle it. You're just so large. " Edd replies and starts sucking and nibbling on the spot on Kevin's neck. Leaving a decent sized hickey before leaning up and starting to slowly slide up and down on Kevin's cock. Kevin tries to think about how he is taking Edd's virginity, but his brain is turning to mush as Edd starts to move on top of him. Kevin moans and jerks on his restraints.

"Eeeedd! Untie me, now!" Kevin moans angrily, having had enough of the restraints. Edd almost pauses but decides to keep going, sliding up and then slamming back down, causing Kevin's cock to rub right on his spot making Edd scream out.

"Oooooh" Edd moans and does the same thing again, making Kevin moan with him. When Edd slides back up Kevin meets him in his thrust, causing them both to moan out and move faster with each other. Kevin feels himself getting closer as he watches Edd impale himself on his dick, feeling the need to touch Edd growing stronger causing Kevin to whimper.

"Edd. Please. I need…." Kevin struggles against the bonds as he thrusts into Edd's tight heat.

"What do you want Kevin?" Edd asks between thrusts, panting and moaning in between. "What do you need?"

"Touch…. You.. Oooooh, please?!" Edd half chuckles at Kevin's plea before slowing, but not completely stopping his rocking motions on Kevin, to untie his bonds and immediately Kevin reaches up to pull Edd into a bruising kiss as Kevin rocks with Edd more. As Edd gets lost in the kiss Kevin slides his hands down to Edd's hips, holding him still before thrusting hard into Edd. Edd grunts into Kevin's mouth, and Kevin smiles into the kiss thrusting hard again before flipping them over, so he is on top. Edd looked up at Kevin, and Kevin could see the panic in Edd's lust filled eyes. So Kevin leaned down slowly and kissed Edd, getting him caught up in a passionate and slow kiss before finding his own rhythm and picking up the pace, thrusting faster into Edd's hole, causing Edd to break the kiss panting and moaning. He mutters something causing Kevin's interest to perk up.

"What was that my little Double D?" Kevin purrs onto Edd's mouth.

"K-Kevin, harder. Please." Edd groans and Kevin picks up pace, if only to hear Edd moan his name. They continue to move faster with each other before Kevin feels himself coming to a close. He grabs Edd's cock, albeit a bit awkwardly but enough that Edd moans Kevin's name, bucking into the hand and away from Kevin's dick. Edd moans in frustration, not being able to decide what he wants more and Kevin starts to thrust and stroke in different and uneven intervals. Edd gets more into it, trying to tell Kevin he is close, but Kevin just closes his mouth over Edd's, wanting to taste Edd's moans, and moving faster aiming for Edd's prostate. Kevin feels Edd clench around him and hot mess all over his hand and stomach. This causes Kevin's stomach to drop, and he pours himself into Edd's tight hole. He holds himself above Edd for as long as he can, panting and trying to breathe but feels himself ready to pass out, he shifts himself so that when he falls he doesn't hurt Edd. Kevin is out in seconds, still half on Edd but curled up into his side with his legs on Edd's.

Edd gains his breathing and looks over to Kevin, who is passed out, slowly cuddling closer to Edd. Edd begins to panic, this wasn't what was supposed to happen, he was supposed to get over Kevin. Not fall in love. He is not in love, just post orgasmic reaction. Yes, that has to be it. Edd continues to ponder over his circumstance as he grabs all his items, after wiggling himself from Kevin's embrace, getting dressed and sneaking out how he came in.

Kevin woke up, alone in his bed. He thinks about his dream, 'what a strange fucking dream' Kevin thinks but when he gets to the bathroom he notices a few things that send him into a tailspin. The rope burn on his wrists and the sticky mess on him should have been a dead giveaway, but it's the large hickey he sees in the mirror that gives him shaky legs, causing him to sit down. "Oh my god, it really happened.." Kevin says awestruck, but then smiles fondly before getting in the shower and getting himself off.

Edd over at his own house, however, is a mess. "How could I have done such a thing?" He asked himself for the thousandth time this morning. "He did seem to enjoy it, he got rather enthusiastic near the end. But sex is sex, no matter whom you are with I would assume for him anyway. For me it was…" Edd pauses, looking out his window, directly at Kevin's house. He sighs and uncharacteristically flops on his back on his bed, pondering what to do next.

Edd had been avoiding Kevin the last few days, Thursday bringing him a different experience than the first few days. Before it seemed like Kevin was always there, causing Edd to turn around and hide but now, Kevin is nowhere. Edd knows he is in school because he saw him in his first two classes, and now on his way to lunch, alone in the hallway because Edd was speaking with a teacher, Edd feels anxious. Like something might happen. As Edd is walking past the janitor's closet, the door is thrown open, and Edd is grabbed from behind, but before Edd has time to scream, a hand is clamped over his mouth, and then his arms are wrenched back behind him to be tied. Edd jerks forward and turns around, but then is pushed into the wall by the same person he is avoiding.

"Hello dork, you have been avoiding me." Kevin whispers into Edd's ear. Edd shifts his legs nervously and takes a shaky breath.

"I-if you are go-going to beat me u-up, I understand…" Edd says and braces himself. Kevin just looks at him stunned.

"Hit you?" Kevin says and smirks devilishly as Edd looks up, wide eyed at him. "Oooh no, the only pain you will feel…." Kevin gets close and finishes in a whisper. "Is the consistent pleasure before your release." And then Edd feels Kevin's lips on his as he shivers from Kevin's hot words and warm breath on his ear and neck. Edd moans slightly into the kiss, and Kevin slides his tongue into his mouth as his hands slide down to Edd's waist, pulling Edd onto his hard on, letting him know what is in store. Edd squeaks and Kevin chuckled into the kiss. Kevin breaks the kiss and notices Edd's blushing face, even though it is turned away as Edd tries to catch his breath.

"Aww, now who is the blushing virgin? Where is my feisty dork from Friday?" Kevin asks as he leans in to slowly kiss from Edd's earlobe down to the front of his collar bone, nibbling and licking along the way. Edd pushes his pelvis forward to try and get friction, but Kevin's hand is placed on Edd's stomach, not allowing him to get close enough. Edd whines and Kevin chuckles again, licking up from his collar bone, up Edd's Adams apple and sliding it into Edd's mouth.

"Most unsanitary" Edd mumbles when he can breathe right, and Kevin starts to laugh.

"If that's unsanitary wait till I do this." Kevin says and drops down to his knees. He has been thinking about doing this, having never tried it, he couldn't stop thinking about Edd all weekend and week leading up to this pay back. Edd squeaks as Kevin's hands unbutton his pants and slide them down along with his boxers and Kevin is faced to face with something he has only felt before. Kevin slides his tongue over the head of Edd's cock, it's a little shorter than his own but about the same width. Kevin slips the head in his mouth and sucks gently, causing Edd to throw his head back onto the wall and groan slightly. Edd's never felt anything like this before and it makes him shiver. Kevin pops his cock out of his mouth and starts to stroke it while looking up at Edd's face.

"Did it help?" Kevin asks, and Edd looks down at him.

"Did what help?" Edd asks breathlessly. Kevin licks up the length of Edd's cock.

"You said" another lick "on Friday that you wanted" plants a few kisses around Edd's cock "to get over me." Kevin says and looks up into Edd's eyes. "Did it work? Did fucking me make you stop wanting me?" Kevin finishes and continues to stroke Edd. Edd tries to think coherently but instead just blurts the truth.

"No, oh god no." Edd says and bucks into Kevin's hand. Kevin smirks and holds his hips down against the wall.

"Tell me more Double D." Kevin mumbles onto Edd's cock and then starts to suck on it, taking it deeper into his mouth.

"It's worse, so much worse." Edd babbles, not able to stop what he is saying. "I couldn't stop thinking of you inside me, the feeling of you filling me and then when you came…." Edd says with a groan, bucking into Kevin's mouth. Kevin leaves his hand on Edd's hips but slides his other one down to his own crotch, fumbling with trying to get his cock out as Edd continues. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, I lost count of how many times I got an e-erection or how many times I had to make myself orgasm over these last few days! Agh! Fuck Kevin, it wasn't supposed to work like this." Edd says and looks down at Kevin, who is stroking himself. Kevin pulls his head back till Edd's cock is out of his mouth.

"Work like what?" Kevin asks genuinely confused. Edd gives him such a look that has Kevin's heart fluttering.

"I'm not supposed to want you like this anymore." Kevin smirks and replies.

"How do you think I feel?" And then Kevin's mouth is around Edd's cock again, Edd decides to just enjoy the feeling as Kevin takes him deep into his mouth. Kevin stops stroking himself and starts to get seriously into giving Edd a blow job. In a few minutes, Edd's knees are shaking, and he is so close he can see stars.

"Kevin, I want to cum in your mouth so badly." Edd moans and Kevin hums in approval which finally pushes Edd off the edge. Edd cums, biting his lip to try and keep quiet, but Kevin's name slips off of his lips. Kevin shivers as he not only hears his name, but Edd's hot cum fills his mouth. He thinks about spitting but doesn't want a mess so swallows, and it isn't as horrible as he thought. Kevin stands up and kisses Edd's panting lips. Edd leans into the kiss and tries to reach his arms around Kevin before he remembers they are tied. Edd breaks the kiss to speak.

"I untied your hands." He pants out and Kevin smirks, his hands still on Edd's thighs.

"That you did, but am I that nice?" Kevin replies, and after grabbing something from his pocket, he then strips off his clothes to keep them clean before helping Edd out of his own pants and then untying him, but before he can get Edd's shirt off Edd's arms are around Kevin's neck and he is pulled into a rough kiss. Edd's hand find its way to Kevin's cock as his lips trail kisses to the spot where Kevin's fading hickey is at, to redarken it as Kevin is pushed into the wall and Edd's hand strokes him. Kevin enjoys the pleasure before he remembers who is supposed to be in charge. Kevin pulls Edd's shirt up and throws it to the side, before backing Edd up and turning him around, bending him at his hips. Edd follows Kevin's pushes and pulls but places his hands on the wall to steady his bent body.

"I'm going to be as gentle as I can k?" Kevin says, and Edd smiles. Edd mhms and then feels Kevin's slicked up finger inside him. It doesn't feel like much because Edd has been fingering himself, so he moves with Kevin to try and get more. When Kevin doesn't take the hint Edd whines.

"More Kevin, I've been stretched a lot this week." Edd whines and Kevin feels a spark of jealousy shoot up his spine. Kevin growls and slams Edd into the wall, Edd's cheek pushed into the wall harshly, and Edd looks at Kevin confused.

"Who?" Kevin snarls out and Edd lets out a breathy giggle.

"What?" Edd says and Kevin slides another finger inside his ass, causing Edd to gasp and Kevin leans in, biting Edd's neck hard. An unexpected moan comes from Edd and Kevin smirks, moving to Edd's collar bone.

"Who has touched you since me?" Kevin says with a growl before biting hard again on the lanky boys collar bone. Edd moans again pressing onto Kevin's fingers and letting out a breathy laugh.

"Are you jealous Kevin?" Edd smiles and seeing Kevin's eyes spark and a snarl return to his lips Edd cuts in. "Only you. I've been fingering myself… thinking of you….a lot" Edd says, feeling his face blush, he turns his eyes away, his head not moving much being against the wall. Kevin smirks again and pulls Edd's face back, placing a quick kiss on his lips before returning Edd into the bent over position to continue fingering him.

"Jealous? No." He says and slides another finger inside, making Edd groan. "I'm not jealous cause I know you have belonged to me, for a long time. Exactly how long have you felt this way Edd?" Kevin says and starts to plunge his fingers inside Edd fast and hard making Edd squeak and groan holding onto the wall. After a few plunges, Edd starts begging.

"P-please Kevin, I w-want you. NOW!" He begs, and Kevin loves the sound.

"More Edd, keep talking. Answer my question." Kevin says against Double Ds back, kissing and nipping random patterns.

"Kevin" Edd whines. "Th-three years, now. Please, fuck me. I want to feel y-you inside me n-now!" Edd bucks back and Kevin leans up, taking his cock and places the tip against Edd's hole.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asks gently.

"YES!" Edd hisses out and Kevin slams himself inside Edd. Edd squeals and gasps trying to breathe as Kevin groans in the pleasure of Edd's tight heat. Edd groans in pain as Kevin moves slowly out and back in, his hands massaging Edd's ass and he kisses the middle of Edd's back. Edd quickly starts to feel pleasure and starts moving with Kevin, Kevin taking this as a hint, starts to move faster until they are thrusting against each other, Kevin's hands on Edd's hips and Edd's hand on Kevin's, and supporting him against the wall.

Suddenly Kevin is pulling out of Edd, and before Edd can complain he is whipped around and hiked onto Kevin's waist, automatically wrapping his legs around Kevin's waist and his arms around his neck. Edd feels the wall behind him as Kevin slides back into Edd and starts thrusting up inside him. Edd moans letting his head fall back and starts to bounce his body on Kevin's cock. Soon Kevin starts stroking Edd and Edd leans down to kiss Kevin. Kevin accepts his lips hungrily and strokes faster. He didn't have to because Edd was so close, trying to hold it in until Kevin came, but he couldn't anymore, and with a cry inside of Kevin's mouth Edd cums all over their stomachs, his ass clenching hard on Kevin. It only takes a few more thrusts, and Kevin is cumming with a groan. They stand there panting before Edd wiggles, trying to get off of Kevin. Kevin slides out of Edd, and when Edd is standing grabs the damp towel he set up to clean them off. Kevin cleans Edd of first turning around to clean himself and reach for his clothes. The bell rings as soon as Kevin slides his shirt on and when he turns around he sees the door cracked open and Edd is gone.

Why does Edd keep taking off? Kevin thinks to himself over and over again. It has been over a week since their last rendezvous in the closet, and Kevin isn't sure what he is supposed to do. He wants more, he wants Edd, and he has never noticed the little dweeb so much as he does now. In fact, one thing he has noticed most is how often Edd gets touched. A hug from Ed, a shoulder smack from Eddy. Other people too, not just his friends, people like to touch his little dork. No, not his. Not yet. 'But can If I try to make him mine I would have to date him. That would be awesome but… the team..' Kevin turns to look at all the people at his table, mostly filled with his team mates and friends in other sports. Not many of them would be very accepting of him liking other guys. But he doesn't like other guys… he just likes a guy. One guy. In fact, Kevin couldn't think he could like another guy. Or girl even, at this moment. A few days ago he tried to sleep with a cheerleader, god forbid if he remembered her name, but he could barely get it up until he started thinking of Edd. He ended up just embarrassing himself and leaving, but he realized that these forbidden moments with Edd have been amazing, and he wants more. He wants it all… he wants everything… with Edd only.

"Hey Kev… you alright?" Kevin's buddy asks him, and Kevin looks up to look at him. Kevin looks around and notices everyone is looking at him, and he sighs.

"No." He says, and he hears a chorus of whys and Kevin decides to go for broke. "I'm in love" and there is a resounding aww and cheering from around the table. He received high fives and smacks on the back, and the commotion drew the attention of a certain dork that had also been having issues when thinking about Kevin and their future, or lack thereof. Kevin fought off everyone trying to find out who he loves when he caught the eye of the ravenette. It was like time stood still for them both. Edd finally gives a shy smile and looking away. Kevin smiled and turned back to his friends. "You will meet them soon. I promise" he said and stood to leave, walking to his locker.

'Who is causing that incessant noise?' Edd thinks to himself as he throws his hat on, walking downstairs to answer the door in just his pajama pants at midnight. As soon as he opens the door he is pushed inside and whipped around to be leaned gently against the door. He sees Kevin lean in and place his lips gently on his own, Edd's hands sliding onto Kevin's neck and his fingers dig into his hair. Kevin sighs into the kiss, sliding his hands down to Edd's hips and pulls him close. Kevin breaks the kiss but keeps Edd close, hugging him tightly, and he breathes in the smell of Edd.

"Double D" Kevin mumbles, his forehead on Edd's and Edd smiles contently.

"Mhmm?" Edd hums back keeping his arms wrapped around Kevin's waist.

"I… well what I mean to say is that… ok, so it's like this.." Kevin's starts and stops only to start again and he ends up breaking his hold on Edd, backing away rubbing his neck anxiously.

"What is the matter Kevin?" Edd asks confused. Kevin sighs and looks up at Edd.

"Will you go out with me?" Kevin asks, and Edd stares stunned. It's so quiet for so long Kevin is about to leave when Edd walks up to him and kisses him gently, Kevin leaning in and it is just a sweet kiss that leaves them both smiling.

"I'd like nothing more Kevin." Edd says, and they kiss happily.


End file.
